Goodbye
by freezingpizza14
Summary: When Percy dies, Annabeth loses her mind. But with the help of Dionysus, Athena and Hera, Annabeth goes back to camp happy, not knowing who Percy Jackson is. Aphrodite is out for revenge on Hera and Athena for doing this to her favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

*****Chapter 1*****

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I never thought I would go crazy from just losing someone, especially someone I love.

I never even expected him to leave me, which sounds kind of corny, yes, but it is true. I didn't even _see _the giant swinging at him, only a bloody spot in the small of his back. I guess that's when my mind snapped, because everything else afterwards is a blur.

But, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you the story from the beggining, since I know you are probably getting confused.

It all started in the Empire State Building, during the war.

"Percy, you can't!" I cried, grabbing his arm.

He looked at me and gently took my griping hand off his arm. "I'm sorry. I have to."

I was desperate now. I had to do something, anything, to keep him from going to Olympus alone.

"Percy, please, wait until the others get here! Wait until the _gods _get here!"

"Annabeth, by the time they get here, Olympus will be destroyed. Now, let me go. I have to go up there alone." He pried my hand off his arm again.

"You don't! Percy you can't defeat them alone, no matter how invincible you are!"

Percy took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, I can hold them off, keep them distracted until the others get here."

"The campers won't be here for a long time! Jason, Piper and Leo are holding off monsters at Camp Half-Blood and the Greeks and Romans are fighting for all that it's worth."

His sea green eyes met mine. "All the more reason to hold them off. Stay here, keep fighting with the others. And stay safe."

Before I could protest again, he kissed me quickly and ran off for the elevator. I started to follow when a spear wizzed past my head, missing my ear by an inch. I spun around the find an _empousa _snarling at me, her fangs exposed behind her lips and her red eyes shining with hatred, almost as bright as her flaming hair.

"I am Kelli, here to take my revenge on Percy Jackson for sending me to Tartarus!" she snarled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, taking out my Celestial Bronze knife. "Well, don't worry, I know how much you miss it, cause I'll be sending you back soon."

The _empousa _snarled and lunged at me. I side stepped and lunged my knife in to her side. She screamed in rage and vaporized into yellow dust. As I watched, though, the yellow dust was reforming again, into the shape of a body. I quickly stepped into the elevators so that I wouldn't have to stand there all day killing Kelli over and over again. I had just pressed the 600 button when a loud scream pierced the air.

But it wasn't coming from below me, from the fighting demigods. It came from Olympus.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" I rushed. The elevator seemed to be moving slower and slower the more I wanted it to hurry up. Finally, it made it to Olympus, and I ran as fast as I could down the street, an empty street that looked like a tornado had hit.

I ran into the throne room, and almost screamed myself.

Because the giants were still standing. Stupid-looking, but still standing, deciding which throne they were going to destroy first.

And Percy was lying on the floor, a bloody spot on the small of his back.

And that's when I think I snapped.

I'd lost Luke. I'd lost Selena. I'd lost Beckendorf, and alot of my friends. But to lose Percy, too? That was the final straw.

I yelled and lunged foward, swinging my knife left and right. I stabbed them so many times, If it weren't for Gaea they would be swiss-cheese giants. After I killed them for the fifth time, they didn't reform like I thought they would. Instead, the yellow dust seemed to dissapear, as if going back into the earth.

When I was certain there were no more threats, I dropped my knife and ran over to Percy. He looked terrible: his face was stark white, and he was sweating.

"I told you . . . to stay with the others," he said hoarsely.

I tried to blink tears out of my eyes and held him tightly. "But since when do I ever listen to you, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy laughed, but it came out as more of a weak, strangled sound.

"You seemed to listen after we . . . we started dating." Percy winced.

I laughed, but it came out as a strangled sound in the back of my throat. "Yeah, right. But, don't worry about your wound. Someone'll be here soon, and then we'll fix you right up."

"Can't . . . fix Achilles Heel . . . it's . . . impossible . . ."

"We can try. You don't know that. Don't say that," I said stubbornly.

"It's . . . true. Luke . . ."

"Luke knew he had to die to save us. He sacrificed himself. We need you here, Percy. Your the hero, our leader. You can't just . . ."

"I don't think-"

"Shhh!" I sat him up and held him tightly to me. "Save your oxygen. You'll need your energy."

Tears ran down my face, and when I looked down at Percy in my arms, I saw a tear go down his cheek, too. My tears dripped and ran down his face with his own.

I held on for all it was worth and sobbed.

"Please. Don't leave me," I said. But no answer. Not even a sigh.

My whole body went cold and trembled. I was crying so hard I was breathless and gasping for air.

"Percy. Please." I shook him gently. Not one movement.

"_Percy!" _My heartbroken cry received no answer.

I held him tight and cried until my eyes were red and puffy. Eventually I heard footsteps, and I thought it was the giants who had come to hurt Percy again.

"Get back! Stay away from him! Get away," I screamed.

"Oh, dear," a male voice said with mock sympathy. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of the person. "Her mind's cracked with the boy's death."

"Will she be alright? Can you cure her?" A woman asked, moving closer to me.

"Get _back!" _I yelled. Suddenly the faces in front of me became clearer, and I saw all of the Olympians standing in front of me. It was Dionysus and my mother who had spoken.

Dionysus shrugged. "Insanity is my specialty. I can cure her, but that doesn't mean she won't still be heartbroken over this, uh, _tragic _loss."

Insanity? Have I really lost my mind? But I didn't care. I searched for one god in particular.

"Apollo! Please, you can save him! Please," I begged.

Apollo raised his hands up, guilt on his face. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. Even I can't do anything. If someone dies from their Achilles' Heel, then it is impossible to save them."

"That-that's not fair," I said. "That's not fair! We _need _him! I love him! There has to be something."

Athena didn't like the 'I love him' part too much, but her voice was soft when she spoke. "Annabeth, darling, there is nothing any of us can do. Not even Poseidon nor Hades can do anything. It is forbidden to bring one back from the dead. Hades knows that, and _you _know that."

"Well, try anyway!" I said.

"There might be something I can do for the girl, to make her suffer less," Hera said.

"What is it?" Zeus asked.

"I can take her memories after Dionysus cures her. With Athena's permission, of course."

"No! Then she won't remember him at all!" Aphrodite wailed. "I disagree. I say she lives out Percy's memories in vain, not completely forget him like he never existed!"

"I will not take all of her memories," Hera said. "Just any with Perseus. Any battles, any quests she will think it was with Thalia and Clarisse and Grover. As far as she will be concerned, she and Grover succeeded in defeating Kronos alone, with no help from Percy."

"Grover! Oh _no! _Is he alright?" I asked, still holding Percy tightly against me.

None of them answered, but I knew what it meant.

"Well, get on with it," Poseidon said, turning away. "Take her memories of my son. If you need me, I-I'll be in my palace." He quickly stalked away, and disapeared in a green flash.

"He is quite upset about his son's death," Hermes said. "I know how he is feeling. I'll go talk to him." He quickly left.

"I still disagree with this!" Aphrodite said. "And I promise you, I will make sure that Annabeth or _anyone _never forgets him." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Hera sighed. "She is most upset."

"Agreed," Athena said. "But, if taking my daughter's memories is for the best, I give you my permission."

"No! You won't take him from me! I won't let you!" I screamed, holding Percy very tightly.

"Annabeth, Percy is in Elysium now. He is safe. Let his body go," Athena said.

"No!"

"Child, give him to your mother. His body is of no use to you anymore," Zeus said.

"Get away!"

"Annabeth, if you give him to us, I swear to you on the River Styx that he will be safe," Athena said. Thunder rolled in the distance.

I hesitated, then slowly loosened my arms. Athena gingerly took Percy from my arms and dissapeared in a flash of light.

I looked at Zeus, panicking. "Where did she take him?"

"She took him to the Fates. Do not worry," Zeus said.

"Dionysus? Cure her already," Hera said.

Dionysus sighed and put his hands on my temples, closing his eyes. I closed mine too, and suddenly my mind was much clearer, and I didn't feel confused anymore. Then Hera raised her hands and chanted in Ancient Greek, the world went black, and I fainted.

When I eventually awoke, my head was groggy. I sat up and looked around.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Athena asked. I saw that she wasn't alone. Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hera, Zeus and Poseidon - who for some reason looked like he'd been crying - were crowded around me.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

Aphrodite looked seriously mad. "Well, Hera, I hope you are happy now," she said angrily. "She forgot everything she had with him. But remember, I won't let her forget. Not really. Nor will I let everyone else."

I looked at my mother, confused. "Who's she talking about?"

Athena took a deep breath. "Do you remember someone named Percy?"

The name sounded familiar, but not anyone I knew.

"No. Why?" I asked.

Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms. "All of you will pay for this," she said.

"Umm, why are you so angry?" I asked her.

She stepped up to me and leaned down. "Because they took the best thing in your life!"

I was still terribly confused. "And that is . . . ? And who is Percy?"

Aphrodite glared at Hera and Athena.

"No one. Let's get you back to camp," Athena said.

"Wait - who is Percy?" I said, standing up.

Athena looked at me over her shoulder.

"A distant memory now, Annabeth. One that has been forgotten."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Chapter 2*****

**(Athena's 3rd person POV)**

Annabeth and Athena walked up the hill to Camp Half-Blood, where everyone was anxiously waiting, getting wounds patched up while they waited.

Chiron, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo saw Annabeth approach, and they hurried to her.

"Thank goodness you are alright, child," Chiron said.

Annabeth hugged him tight. "I'm alright, Chiron."

Thalia hugged her, and so did Piper.

Chiron looked around. "Where is P-"

"Annabeth, go find your sibilings. I need to talk to them alone," Athena said, cutting Chiron off.

"Okay," Annabeth said happily, and went to find her brother Malcolm.

Athena took a deep breath. "Perhaps we should speak in private."

After calling all of the head councilors to a meeting, everyone was waiting for Athena to speak, gathered around the ping-pong table.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Well, that is what I would like to talk to you about. I could not have Annabeth at this meeting, and Tyson is replacing Percy as head counsilor," Athena said, gesturing to Tyson.

"Cool! But where is my brother?" Tyson asked.

Athena kept a straight face. "Here's what happened. Percy . . . he is dead. He died a noble hero on Olympus, fighting off the giants."

Everyone stared at her, stunned and unable to speak. They waited for her to say she was kidding, that Percy was going to walk in here any minute with a smile on his face and his green eyes twinkling. When she didn't say anything, however, Tyson burst into tears and everyone's faces turned pale.

"I-he's gone? How?" Jason sputtered out. Piper held his hand tightly.

"I told you, he died defending Olympus."

"But why isn't Annabeth here? Does she know?" Katie Gardener whispered. Travis Stoll put a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, she seemed happy this morning. She didn't look sad at all," Clarisse added.

"Because, she . . . well, Annabeth's mind was very fragile when Percy died, in her arms. She-her mind snapped. Dionysus had to cure her, and Hera took any memories of him from her mind. As long as Annabeth is concerned, Percy Jackson has not ever been in her life, and they didn't meet. Everything that has happened in the past Annabeth remembers doing them without him. In her mind, she and Grover defeated Kronos. She and Grover retreived Zeus's lightning bolt. There wasn't ever a son of Poseidon."

Thalia stood up. "That's crazy! How could you let Hera do that to her? She loved him!"

"And it also protected her, protected her mind," Athena said calmly. "This way, Annabeth will not feel remoarse and she will move on from Percy's death. I know what you are thinking, but it was for the best. Now this way, her mind is secure and will stay sane, and she will live as though Perseus Jackson has never come into her life."

"And what about us?" Thalia argued. "He was our friend too. And what about Percy's mother? Sally probably doesn't even know her only son is dead! You may have made Annabeth forget him, but we won't."

"Has your mind snapped? Have you been drivin into insanity by losing your boyfriend?" Athena challenged. "No? I thought not."

"I don't like boys," Thalia muttered, sitting down.

"And anyways, Sally is being informed. Poseidon agreed to tell her himself."

Thalia nodded.

"And another thing," Athena said. "Like yourselves, not everyone is too happy that Annabeth's memories of Percy have been taken. Aphrodite is very angry with Hera and myself, and will make sure we will pay for Percy's death and Annabeth's memory loss."

"Pay how?" Leo asked. "With money?"

"No, Leo. Knowing Aphrodite, and also knowing that Percy and Annabeth are her favorite couple . . . well, let's just say that whatever Aphrodite has planned, it won't be good."

"And she will make sure you and Hera regret your decision," Chiron said grimly. "By using us to do so."

Athena nodded. "Right. She will try and turn all of you against us. She already has Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes on her side."

"She has Poseidon?" Jason asked.

Athena worked to hide her glare. "Yes," she said bitterly. "He is upset about his son's death. He will do anything that defends him."

"And my dad?" Jason asked. "Who's side is he on?"

Athena cleared her throat. "Aphrodite."

"What? Why?" Piper asked. "I thought he didn't like Percy."

"He doesn't," Athena said. "But he thinks siding with Aphrodite is the best choice. Though she may seem harmless, Aphrodite is someone you do not want to make angry, especially when it involves love."

"Then why did Hera do it, if she knew the trouble it would cause?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, child. She must think that Aphrodite will not call the war she says she is declaring."

"Thought wrong, didn't she?" Thalia muttered. Thunder boomed.

"Thalia Grace, you will not disrespect the queen of the gods," Athena snapped. "Anyways, I must go. I am needed on Olympus. Do not mention Percy around my daughter. Hera had taken her memories, but also had to tamper with them so that everything invloving Percy in her past is different. But one little slip, and she will start to recall her memories that are real, instead of the ones Hera gave her."

In a flash of light, Athena was gone.

"Well, this is going to be difficult," Travis muttered.

"Yeah. How are we going to just pretend Percy didn't exist?" Katie asked.

"You are going to go on with your regular activities and make sure Percy Jackson is a closed subject," Chiron said firmly.

Annabeth came running in. "Hey! Did everyone start the meeting without me?" she asked, grinning.

Nico groaned. "Man, this is going to be torture."


	3. Chapter 3

***Okay, so I know yall have been waitin for an update, and I know chapter 2 was kind of short and sucky, but I promise this one'll be longer and better! Chapter 3 arrives! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own - sadly - anything of Rick Riordan's. Well, unless I kidnap him and make him make me the rightful owner. Haha, just kidding!**

**Or am I! Hmm . . . JK. On with the story!***

*Chapter 3*

**(Chiron's 3rd person POV)**

"Hey, Annabeth," Thalia said after Annabeth entered. "You just missed the meeting."

"Yeah, we umm . . . were just discussing the battle plans for the war," Katie said.

"Yeah. We were going to take the _Argo II _across the ocean and hold the enemies off from the other side of New York," Jason added.

"We were?" Leo asked.

Piper shot him a look. "Yes, Leo. Because, _like we were talking about_, it will be easier for us and harder for the enemies."

"Too bad we don't have a son of Poseidon to help us," Nico muttered.

Annabeth appeared flustered, and Thalia kicked Nico hard under the table.

"Nico, that's ridiculous," Thalia said quickly.

"Thalia's right, Nico," Annabeth piped in. "There hasn't been a child of Poseidon in a long time. Zeus is the only one that broke the oath."

Everyone pointedly kept silent.

"Anyways, since the meeting's already over, I'm just going back to my-_Grover!" _Annabeth squealed. She ran and gave the satyr a breath-taking hug.

Behind her, everyone stared at Grover.

"How are you alive, Goat Boy?" Tyson asked. "My brother is dead."

Everyone's hands immediatly raced to cover Tyson's mouth. Annabeth turned around, confused.

"Brother?"

"He was joking," Chiron said quickly. "He was very close to someone who had an empathy link with Grover, but he died in the battle. Tyson always thought of him as a brother, and it is very suprising, Grover, that you are alive," he added.

Grover looked back and forth between them, confused. "What are you guys talking about? I have an empathy like with P-"

"Peter Johnson," Thalia said, using one of the names Dionysus had always called Percy when he got his name wrong. "Remember? Peter _died. _He's gone. He died in the battle." Thalia glared at Grover, waiting for him to understand. "And, um, Annabeth _can't remember _him. I think she has _amnesia_."

It took a few seconds and a few more glares from Thalia before Grover understood. His pale face went completely white. "You mean . . . _Peter _is . . . dead?"

Thalia nodded. "Mmm-hmm. And Annabeth seems to have amnesia, probably from _Hera," _she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh," Grover squeaked. "I see."

"Come on, man. I'll explain everything," Nico said. Grover followed him, his hands shaking, and they walked to the beach.

"I thought if one person dies in an empathy link then so does the other," Annabeth said.

Chiron sighed. "I do not know, child. All I can say is that Grover is extremely lucky."

"Hey, wait. What did you mean when you said I have amnesia?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

Thalia squirmed. "Well, see, I guess Hera took your memories so that Per-_Peter's _death won't be too hard on you."

The funny thing was, besides the name, she was actually telling the truth.

**(Poseidon's 3rd person POV)**

Poseidon knocked on Sally Jackson's appartment door, though it was Paul who answered.

"Oh, hello," Paul said, clearly at a loss for words. Talk about being in an awkward situation.

"Hello, Paul," Poseidon said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "May I come in?"

"Umm, sure." He let Poseidon in. Sally was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands with a glass of water on the table.

"She's been going through a terribly tough time since Percy dissapeared," Paul murmured to him.

Poseidon swallowed, hating himself for what he was about to say. Oh, Sally will be so heartbroken . . .

"Sally? Sally, umm, Poseidon is here," Paul said, clearly not used to having a god in his livingroom.

Sally's head jerked up, and she rushed to him. "Oh, please tell me my baby is alright! Is Percy safe? Is he with Annabeth, at camp?"

Poseidon cleared his throat and held back the tears. He couldn't cry at a time like this. He needed to be the strong one, for Sally.

"Sally," he said softly, "maybe you should sit down."

Sally didn't. She continued to stare at him. Poseidon didn't want to, but he held her gaze, trying to make her understand without telling her. Finally, she understood what he was trying to make her understand.

"No . . ." Paul whispered, sitting down on the couch.

Sally didn't take it well, either.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed. She collapsed foward, and Poseidon caught her before she fell. She clung to him tightly and cried, her whole body trembling.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over again, holding her tightly in his arms.

"My baby . . . my poor baby," she sobbed against his shirt. "It's not fair. Not my son."

"I know," was all he said, letting a few tears escape. "I know."

**(Thalia's 3rd person POV)**

Thalia was in the Big Hall talking with Chiron, Piper and Jason. She wondered where Leo was, but since she was a hunter, she really didn't care. She _was_ glad, though, that he'd finally stopped hitting on her everytime he saw her.

"I can't believe Percy's gone," Thalia said, staring at the floor. "It seemed like just yesterday I struck him with lightning and he almost threw the entire creek at me, all just because of a Capture the Flag game."

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to go to Olympus alone," Piper said.

Chiron sighed. "Percy was many things, but he had a good heart. That's why he was such a great hero. He went to hold off the giants, not believing they would find his Achilles' Heel."

"Chiron, everyone who had the invulnerability must have one thing that keeps them mortal. What was his?" Jason asked.

Chiron smiled sadly. "I think you can guess."

"Annabeth," Piper breathed.

Chiron nodded. "Yes. She kept him alive. She is-" Chiron hesitated. "She _was _what kept him mortal."

"Umm, that's great and _really_ romantic and everything, but I mean Annabeth is coming," Piper said.

Chiron turned and smiled at an approaching Annabeth. "Hello, my dear. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just got off the lava wall," she explained, pointing to her ashy clothes.

Chiron smiled. "Of course."

Behind Chiron's back, Piper noticed a certain picture on the wall. She gasped and elbowed Jason.

"What?" he asked.

Piper pointed to the picture. Jason paled.

"Umm, Chiron, shouldn't you take some of these pictures down? Some look like they _need_ to be taken _down," _Jason said, jerking his head slightly towards the photo.

"Oh!" Chiron gasped. "Oh my, yes! Annabeth, I will see you at dinnertime, my dear."

Annabeth noticed the hint that she was supposed to leave, but she stood there and crossed her arms.

"What is wrong with you guys? You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing! It is nothing, really," Chiron said, patting her shoulder. He moved slightly, making sure the photo was out of her line of sight. Piper quickly ripped the picture of Annabeth and Percy standing arm in arm from the wall and shoved it into her pocket.

"Everything's fine," she said, more to Chiron than Annabeth. "Taken care of."

Chiron sighed in relief. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of."

He quickly galloped off, leaving Annabeth, Piper and Jason alone.

"What was it that you shoved into your pocket?" Annabeth asked.

Piper's face paled. "What? I didn't put anything in my pocket."

"Yes, you did. I saw you. It looked like a photo," Annabeth said.

Piper shrugged. "Oh, you know, just a photo of someone."

Annabeth's face softened. "Was it your dad?"

"Umm, yeah," Piper said quickly. "It was. I hope Chiron's not mad at me for taking it."

"Nah, Chiron's cool," Jason said. "He wouldn't get mad at a photo. Especially that photo." His blue eyes met Piper's colorful ones for a moment, then they both looked down.

Annabeth laughed. "Well, I hope not. Come on, let's go to dinner."

"Sure thing," Piper agreed, relieved. She quickly left, Jason following her. Annabeth was about to follow, too, when she noticed something on the floor. She picked it up.

It was the photo.


	4. Chapter 4

***Okay, so I usually don't like cliff hangers, but I just couldn't help myself. It was too awsome of a moment to not leave you guys a little cliffy. :) Anyways, this is Chapter 4, and I'll try to update as much as I can as soon as possible, but it's 11:08 and i'm super tired, so I probably won't get far tonight. Anyways . . . **

**(Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for doing this to you guys, but I'm going to have to let Hera take Annabeth's memories again. I know, it sucks very bad, and I seriously hate it too, but if I let Annabeth keep her memories then I can't do any of the cool stuff I have planned for you guys, stuff that invloves Aphrodite and a moment that will probably have everyone crying. ;) But anyways, again I am sorry, but this way more sweet stuff will happen, I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Rick Riordans, etc.***

*Chapter 4*

**(Annabeth's 1st person POV)**

I picked the photo up.

"Hey, Piper! You dropped . . . your . . . dad's . . . photo . . ." I stared at the picture. It wasn't Tristian Mclean at all. It was _me. _With some guy with dark hair and green eyes . . .

Suddenly, I wasn't in the Big Hall. I was in a volcano, kissing the black-haired boy. Then I was holding hands with him and we were being dumped into the canoe lake. I remembered that he could breathe underwater, and we kissed.

I remembered that he was a son of Poseidon.

I remember . . .

I remember him.

Percy. My Seaweed Brain.

Piper and Jason came running back in, panting.

"Oh, Annabeth, did you-" Piper started, but when she saw the picture in my hands, she and Jason stopped dead.

"Percy," I whispered. My hands were shaking, and the photo fell from my hands and dropped to the floor.

"Oh no," Piper gasped.

"I'll go get Chiron," Jason said, and sped off to find Chiron.

I fell to my knees.

"Annabeth, I-It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Piper said comfortingly.

I stood up so suddenly, I made Piper jump. Ignoring her pleas, I raced out of the Big Hall and towards the Poseidon cabin.

Jason, Chiron, Nico, Thalia and Leo all saw me running towards the cabin and knew immediatly what happened.

"Annabeth, wait! Annabeth!" Thalia called. They were running after me, but I didn't stop. I ran faster.

When I reached the Poseidon cabin I wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

Everything was the same as he'd left it.

The Minotoar horn was on the wall with the sheild Tyson had made him, his clothes were on the floor, and his bed was unmade.

Everyone that had been following me raced into the cabin. I turned towards them.

"All of you lied to me!" I said furiously. "Peter Johnson? How could I have been so _stupid!"_

"Annabeth, none of us wanted to do this, but Athena made us," Thalia said softly. "She-she said you went crazy when Percy d-when Percy, uh, passed away, and she made sure Hera took any memories from you so that it won't happen again."

I knew that Athena did it for me, but I was still furious anyways.

"If Hera took my memories, then why was I able to remember him so easily when I saw the picture?" I asked, holding up the photo for them to see.

"Because, she said that anything that reminded you of him triggered any memories you had with him," Chiron said softly.

"Why are you guys acting like I'm so fragile? I'm fine!" I said. "My mind is fine. Stop treating me like a baby."

"Annabeth, we don't want to. But obviously you're _not _fine," Thalia said. She went up to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back tightly, hating the tears that suddenly sprung out of my eyes.

"Annabeth, I really hate to say this, because I still think it's totally unfair, but maybe Hera taking your memories . . . maybe it was for the best," Thalia said.

I stepped back from her. "No! I'm not going to let her take him from me again," I cried.

"Child, I know how you are feeling, but obviously you are not taking this well. Maybe having Percy removed from your memory was for the best. This way, you will have a clean break," Chiron said.

I shook my head. "No! I can't forget him. I won't."

"If it makes you feel any better, Poseidon is on Aphrodite's side. He doesn't agree either," Piper said softly. Gods, she hated herself now. She wished she'd never done it. But what was she supposed to do, disobey her mother? She wished Jason had grabbed the picture instead.

"I-he is?" I asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes. He doesn't think it is fair."

"Oh," I said, feeling gratitude towards the god of the sea. "And who is on Aphrodite's side about all of this, then?"

"It's Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Hermes and Apollo," Nico said.

"And Hephaestus," Thalia added. "Even though Aphrodite is cheating on him with Ares, he still wants to help. He actually liked Percy."

"And the opposing team: Minerva, Juno, Bacchus, Pluto, Diana and Ceres," Jason said. Everyone looked at him confusingly, and he sighed. "Athena, Hera, Dionysus, Hades, Artemis and Demeter."

"Seven against six," I said. "But why is Ares on Aphrodite's side if he hated Percy?"

"Because he doesn't want to mess up his relationship with her. He's self-centered, and dating the goddess of Love will give him a big ego," Jason said.

"I figured he'd be the luckiest guy in the world, dating a chick that hot-" Leo started, but Piper elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude! That's my _mom!_" she said.

"Sorry," Leo replied.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Hera appeared, Athena beside her.

Thalia pushed Annabeth behind her. "Just leave her alone! She can make it through, since she has us! She doesn't _want _to forget him!" she said.

"I am sorry, but it is not her decision to make," Athena said.

"It's not yours, either!" Thalia shouted.

"Thalia, do not talk like that to a goddess," Chiron warned.

"Please, mom," Annabeth said. "I'm fine. Really."

Athena shook her head. "No, your not. And I know you are about to argue, but Dionysus and myself can see that your mind is close to snapping again."

"No, it's not," Annabeth argued. "I am not going crazy just because Percy-" She couldn't finish, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry," Athena said. "I must. Percy Jackson must stay out of your head if you are to live a regular life."

Like last time, Hera raised her hands and chanted in Ancient Greek, and Annabeth fainted.

**(Aphrodite's 3rd person POV)**

"How could she? How _dare _she?" Aphrodite said, pacing furiously in her temple. "How dare Hera, after I made _sure_ Annabeth found that photo. I specifically told Piper to purposely drop that photo for Annabeth, and then Hera and Athena go and ruin my plans! She had remembered him, for Zeus's sake!"

"Umm, with all-do respect, why are you bothering?" Ares asked, watching her.

Aphrodite spun around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jackson's dead. Why are you calling a war if the little punk isn't even alive?"

"Because!" Aphrodite said. "Do you know how hard I worked, how much I put into getting those two together? I will _not _just sit here and watch all of my effort go to waste and crumble in the dust, and I will not just stand here and let Athena and Hera think they can get away with it!"

Ares sighed. "Alright, baby. Just relax."

"I can't!" Aphrodite said frustratingly, pacing again. "Percy and Annabeth are my favorite couple, because their the cutest, and it agrivates me that he is gone and Annabeth doesn't even remember him!"

"Well, I heard that Hera took her memories of Jackson so that she wouldn't go crazy again or something," Ares said.

"She did! And she only went crazy because he died! She loves him, and it hurt her to lose him."

"Loved," Ares said.

"What?" Aphrodite stopped and looked at him again.

"She _loved _the punk. Not loves," Ares pointed out.

"Oh, shut up." Aphrodite sighed. "She still loves him. I know she does," she said softly. "If Annabeth just got her memory back, I'm sure, I'm _positive, _that she still loves him."

"Of course she does. He only died a day ago. If she remembered him, she would be sad for a couple of months, probably a year, then she will accept she won't ever date him again, move on, and live happily ever after," Ares said sarcastically.

Aphrodite took a few deep breaths. "No. I won't let that happen. Either Hades brings Percy back and Hera gives Annabeth her memory back, or we will go into war."

"Well, I'm all for a war, but don't you think you're being just a little dramatic?"

Aphrodite sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I'm the goddess of Love, Ares. I know it sounds corny, but it broke my heart too when she lost Percy. I believed so much in them, that they would get married and have kids. To have that suddenly taken away . . . it stinks."

Her back was to him, so she didn't see when he put his arms around her.

"Yeah, Old Seaweed's kid did love the girl, didn't he?"

Aphrodite smiled, her eyes still shut. "I know he did. And I know she still does. He's still in her heart."

"Corny much?" Ares chuckled.

Aphrodite sighed again. "Yes, but when it comes to love, everything seems corny . . . but that's what makes it love."

"And you're really going through with this war?" Ares asked.

"Yes, I am. I owe it to Annabeth . . . and Percy. Percy Jackson _will _come back. I'll make sure of it."

***Okay, so i'll have a little of chapter 5 posted as soon as I add this to the story. :) And yes, sadly, this is the end of the chapter, but in the next chapter i'll unleash one of my 'suprises.' ;) And if the next few parts are a little corny, I'm sorry. I just got finished watching a new episode of Pretty Little Liars, and Aria and Mr. Fitz . . . OMG! It was soo romantic. lol Anyways, ttfn!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Okay, so here's chapter 5! Well, a little bit of it, anyways. I'm going to bed soon, because it's 12:07, even though I'm not really tired. lol For some reason, I seem to write best at night . . . well, if I'm not tired. Anyways . . . peace! :)**

**Warning: Sadness occuring soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor the Heroes of Olympus series.***

*Chapter 5*

**(Annabeth's 1st person POV)**

After the campfire, which, of course, consisted of singing cheezy campfire songs, I went to my cabin, put on my pajamas, and crawled into bed. I couldn't help but notice earlier, though, Chiron's and my friend's faces at the campfire. They looked sad, like there was going to be a funeral or something.

Oh, except for that Peter Johnson guy, I thought. Maybe that's what they were upset about. It must be. As far as I know, Peter was the only one to have died in the battle, though I scarcely remember him. Not his face or physical features, anyway. I do remember that he was really sweet, though not the smartest person. Heck, if he'd been a son of Poseidon, I'd say he was . . . well, a Seaweed Brain.

That brought a sharp pain in the back of my eyes, but I didn't know why. That name, that nickname, sounded so familiar . . .

Before I knew it, i'd fallen asleep.

Let me just tell you, usually demigod dreams really stink. Because their not just dreams. Their more like visions of things that really happen. But for some reason, this dream takes place in the underworld, so I knew some god or goddess _wants _me to see this, because dreams about the underworld are extremely rare.

I knew by the rows of fancy houses and the smell of barbeque - do ghosts even eat barbeque? - that I was in Elysium. Ways away, I saw a grinning boy with sandy colored hair, blue eyes, and a scar on one side of his face running towards me with a football in his hands.

"Luke?" I gasped.

He didn't appear to have heard me. Here, I was the one who was the ghost.

"Catch it, Zoe!" Luke called, throwing the football to a girl with her hair braided down her back.

"Zoe!" I said, but again they didn't hear me. The old Hunter of Artemis grinned and ran towards Luke, dodging a boy with black hair and green eyes chasing her. I didn't know this boy, but he looked strangely familiar.

"Touchdown!" Luke said, grinning.

The black-haired boy and another girl wearing a green cap with dark hair and olive skin groaned.

Bianca Di angelo.

Zoe high-fived Luke, and the black-haired boy and Bianca grinned.

I started tearing up. They were all here, happy and playful without a care in the world. It wasn't fair.

"Let's go, one more game," the black haired boy said. "I want some barbeque."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Percy, I think barbeue is all you ever think about."

Percy. Again, so familiar . . .

I woke up with a start. What was I dreaming about again? That's . . . very weird. Usually I never dreampt something and then forgot it, but I couldn't remember this one. Almost as if someone _made_ me forget it.

"Annabeth?" came a voice.

I sniffed, wiping my suddenly tear-stained face. "Sorry, Malcolm. I didn't mean to wake you."

Malcolm sat beside me on my bed. "It's alright. Why are you crying?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing why myself. "I don't know. I had a dream, but I can't remember what it was about. It was really sad, though."

"I see." Their was a weird expression on his face, like he knew something I didn't.

**(Chiron's 3rd person POV)**

"We are here tonight to burn the shroud of a young hero. A young hero who, in many ways, was braver then most. Perseus Jackson died a noble hero, and he will always _be _a hero. Thalia, would you like to come up and say a few words?" Chiron said.

Everyone after the campfire, instead of going to bed, left for the Big Hall for the burning of Percy's shroud. Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, went back to the Athena cabin with Annabeth to make sure she didn't walk into the Big House, keeping watch over her.

Thalia stepped foward. "What can I say about Seaweed Brain? He was a hero. A very _annoying _hero, I might add, but a hero all the same. I know his being gone will be hard on all of us, but we have to make it through. He wouldn't want us crying over him. I'm not going to go in to the sobby, 'he will always be in our hearts' business, but I will say that he will be in one person's: Annabeth's. Even if she doesn't remember him. When he was turning invulnerable, Annabeth's what kept him from dying. She was what kept him mortal. So now we owe it to him to keep her safe. For her Seaweed Brain."

Their was cheering and crying amongst the crowd. Chiron stepped foward and threw the shroud into the fire.

"Would anyone else like to say something?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, I would!" Clarisse said, coming foward.

"Uh oh," Thalia muttered.

"The punk . . . well, he was the punkiest of the punks," Clarisse said. "Most of the time, he was an annoying, stupid-looking, kelp headed-"

"Clarisse, watch what you say," Chiron warned.

Clarisse sighed. "Fine. He was annoying and a punk most of the time, but a good guy." She walked back to Chris.

"Well, since that's as nice as Clarisse is going put it about Percy, would anyone else like to step foward?" Chiron said. Grover, with a sobbing Tyson clinging to his shirt, stepped foward.

"He was the best friend a satyr could ever ask for," Grover started, trying not to choke up. "H-he was always there for me when I needed him. I'll never forget him, and I h-hope he's happy in Elysium." Grover blew his nose and returned to Juniper, who put her arms around him.

"M-my big brother w-was probably the nicest person ever," Tyson said. "He was the only one who was nice to me at our school, and he c-cared for me . . ." Tyson started crying and couldn't finish. A bunch of Naids came foward to help him.

"Anyone else?" Chiron asked. When no one else came foward, he said, "so be it, then. Let Percy live forever in Elysium. Off to bed, now."

The campers started off for their cabins in twos and threes, some crying and some just comforting others. Chiron turned away and dabbed his eyes.

"A true hero indeed," Chiron murmured. "Who will never be forgotten. Not even from Annabeth. Percy Jackson will never be just a distant memory."

***The next day (Chiron's 3rd person POV)***

Chiron was in the Big Hall getting for his archery lesson. Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico were sitting and talking to him as he got ready when Malcolm came in.

"Hello, Malcolm. Is something wrong?" Chiron asked.

Malcolm took a deep breath. "Aphrodite is starting the war."

"_What_? Now?" Piper gasped.

Malcolm nodded. "She sent Annabeth a dream last night. I don't know what it was exactly, but it had something to do with Percy. She woke up _crying, _Chiron."

"But how does that mean that Aphrodite's started the war?" Jason asked.

Malcolm shook his head. "Because. It wasn't just for Annabeth. Hera's been watching Annabeth, and her dreams, to make sure she doesn't remember Percy and she won't go crazy again. The message was for Hera. She was officially declaring war. I'm sure of it."

Chiron's horse tail flicked nervously. "Oh, dear. That is not good."

"Well, why doesn't Hera just give Annabeth her memories of Percy back, then?" Leo asked. "It seems kind of stupid to keep them from her when she _knows _Aphrodite is going to declare war."

"It also seems kind of stupid to declare a war _because _Annabeth's memories were taken," Nico muttered.

Chiron sighed. "Aphrodite . . . well, let's just say that she gets very angry when something tears apart two people that are in love. In her eyes, love is the most important thing. Something worth fighting for."

"Like the battle of Troy," Piper said.

Chiron nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, what does Aphrodite think is going to happen?" Jason said. "Hades is going to give in, bring Percy back, and then she'll call off the war? Or is this just about Annabeth's memories of him getting taken? If Hera and Athena give Annabeth her memory back, will Aphrodite call off the war _then_?"

"I do not know for sure," Chiron sighed. "But I think Aphrodite will not stop with just Annabeth getting her memories of Percy back. She will want Hades to bring him back to life, and that is something that Hades cannot do. Surely Aphrodite must know that."

Suddenly Nico had an idea. "Oh, umm, I-I have to do something. See you guys later!" Nico said, and rushed out of the Big Hall.

"We'll see you later, Chiron," Piper said, and her, Leo and Jason left Malcolm and Chiron and followed Nico.

**(Piper's 3rd person POV)**

"Nico! Hey, Nico!" Piper called. Nico looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"I can't talk right now, you guys. I have to talk to Percy," he said.

"Uh, what do you mean, 'talk to Percy?'" Leo asked. "If I don't recall, Percy is _dead, _dude."

"I can talk to the dead!" Nico said, rushing into his cabin. When he came back out, he was holding a six-pack of Coca Cola and a box of brownies.

"Umm, you can talk to the dead? And why are you holding Coke and brownies?" Jason asked.

Nico sighed. "Well, if you guys want to know, follow me. I'll explain when we get there."

"Get where?" Piper asked, but Nico was already walking again. Piper, Jason and Leo followed him into the forest, going so far Piper thought they were going to get lost, until Nico finally stopped.

"Right here," Nico said. He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of skeleton bones rose from the ground. Piper shrieked and clung to Jason, and Jason put his arms around her.

"Dude, you-you can bring up _skeletons?_" Leo asked.

Nico looked at him. "Of course. I am Hades' son, you know. I can talk to ghosts, bring up skeletons, you know, that sort of stuff."

"Yeah," Piper said weakly. "It's no big deal or anything."

Nico glanced at her and smiled. "It's alright. It scares alot of people their first time."

"I can see why." Piper didn't let go of Jason, though, and he didn't let go of her either.

The skeletons dug a hole in the ground - they did it amazingly fast - and then dissapeared back into the earth. Nico popped open a can and poured it into the hole. He did that for the rest, put in the brownies, and chanted in Ancient Greek.

"Umm, that's good junk food right there. Why are you wasting it?" Leo asked.

Nico sighed. "It's an offering to the dead. Now, hush. I need to concentrate."

Nico closed his eyes. "Let the dead taste again. I give them this offering. Show yourself, Percy Jackson!"

If Piper was freaked out by the skeleton bones, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. She bit back a scream and held on tightly to Jason.

"It's alright," Jason said. "The ghosts can't harm us. Nico just wants to talk to Percy."

Piper nodded.

A bunch of ghosts started to come foward, but Nico held them back with his sword. Finally, a ghost came foward that Nico let come to the offering, and it nelt by the pit.

When it rose, it was the ghostly form of Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

***Okie dokie, so here's chapter 6! Well, some of it. Again, sorry for the cliff hanger on chapter 5, but I couldn't help myself. :) This chapter is very important, and I need all of your help. The time has come for you to vote! **

**~Should Hades bring Percy back from the dead? Yes or No?~**

**Okay, everyone voted yes! And I mean everyone. lol Cause there weren't any nos'. But who wouldn't want Percy back, right? So . . . Percy Jackson will be returning! (Cue applause and happy tears) :D***

*Chapter 6*

**(Nico's 3rd person POV)**

Percy appeared in front of Nico, and Nico choked up a little. Seeing him was like his death was fresh and new again.

"Percy-" Nico started, but Percy smiled.

"It's alright, Nico. Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault."

Nico nodded. "H-how are you? I mean, how is Elysium?"

Percy sighed. "It's great. But Nico, both of us know you didn't summon me just so that we can have small talk. What's up?"

"I-" Nico looked at Jason for help, and he, Leo and Piper stepped foward.

"Oh my gods," Piper breathed.

"Wicked," Leo said. He reached out, and Percy's form turned into mist. He snatched his hand back, and Percy's form materialized again.

Percy smiled again. "Yeah. I can't be near living skin or I turn to mist."

"Percy," Jason said. "We need to talk to you."

"What about?" Percy asked.

"About Annabeth. And Aphrodite," Jason replied. "It's pretty bad."

Percy frowned. Nico thought he didn't hear Aphrodite's name at all. As soon as Jason said Annabeth, it caught his full attention. "What about Annabeth? Is she alright?" Percy's face saddened. "How-how is she? About me, I mean."

Nico swallowed. "Not good, man. I-we have a lot to tell you." He, with Jason's help, explained everything, and hated to do so. Percy's face went from sad to even sadder and then angry when Nico got to the part where Hera took Annabeth's memories of him _twice._

If ghosts could flush with anger, Percy sure did. "She made her _forget _me?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. She would have gone crazy again. And now Aphrodite's declaring war. For you. She wants to help. She's really trying to bring you back."

Percy's angry face saddened again. "But I can't. It's impossible. I'm _dead_. It has to stay that way, no matter how much I want Annabeth back," he whispered.

Hearing how much Percy wanted Annabeth back broke their hearts, but Nico knew how to solve it.

"Dude, you can!" he said exitedly.

Percy looked at him, hope shining in his eyes. Slowly, he started smiling. "Could you really? I mean . . . could I really . . .?"

Nico nodded, grinning.

"Okay, could you guys let us in on the plan here?" Leo said.

Nico turned to him. "Everything's fine now, you guys! I've figured it all out!"

"What?" Jason, Piper and Leo asked together.

"I'm going to trade Percy's soul for another. A soul for soul."

"Which means . . .?" Jason asked.

Nico beamed. "It means Percy can come back to life. And be with Annabeth."

"What?" Piper gasped.

Nico nodded, but Percy shook his head.

"No. I can't let you, Nico. I-it would be selfish if I let someone trade their soul for mine," he said. "And besides, Nico, I'd thought you'd learned from-"

"I thought I'd learned the first time from my sister, I know." Nico sighed. "But Percy, this is different. We need you. We already have a war with Gaea to deal with, and the last thing we need is another war with the gods against _each other._"

Leo stepped foward. "Nico's right, man. We do need you. You and Jason are the leaders. Without you, we barely stand a chance against Gaea."

Percy smiled again. "But you don't. I've seen you fight, Leo. You can handle yourselves."

"Percy! Do you want to come back or not?" Nico said stubbornly.

"Of course I do. I'd give anything to have a second shot at living. To be with Annabeth again." Percy looked down.

"Then come back. Maybe the Fates _want _you to have a second chance at living," Nico said softly.

Percy looked at him, and agreement passed between them. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. I-I'll come back to life."

"There's just one little problem," Nico said.

"What?" Piper asked.

Nico sighed. "We're going to have to find someone who will willingly trade their soul for Percy's."

**(Thalia's 3rd person POV)**

"What?" Thalia exclaimed once Nico finished telling the campers his story. He, Piper, Leo and Jason had gone to the Big House to explain their plan.

Nico nodded. "That's right. A soul for soul. If we find someone who will willingly trade their soul for Percy's, then he can come back. To life. But, at first, Percy didn't want to do it. He didn't want any of us trading our soul for his."

"But why? Doesn't he want to be with Annabeth again?" Katie Gardener asked. Annabeth, accompanied by Will Solace, went out for a pegasus ride so that she couldn't hear what Nico was planning.

"Of course he does. He wants it more than anything. He's just not willing to let someone give their life for his."

Katie stood up and took a shaky breath. "Look. We all know Percy is important. Much more important then me. I-I'll trade my soul for his. I don't mind, really, since I know I'll be helping out the gods and the world. With Percy, we stand a chance."

"No!" Travis Stoll said, standing up. "Katie!"

Katie smiled sadly at him. "Travis, It's either I do this and we win, or I stay and we probably lose. Face it, Percy is much more needed than I am."

Then someone stood up that not only shocked Thalia, but the whole camp as well.

"No. I'm going to do it," Drew said.

"Drew?" Piper gasped. "But-but _why_? Why are you willing to give your life for Percy's?"

Drew glared at her. "Because, Dumpster Queen, obviously i'm not of any use to us. Unless I can kill a giant with a big bottle of designer perfume."

"Are you sure, Drew? Absolutely sure?" Chiron asked nervously. "I-I don't know if I should let you do this-"

"Chiron, _please_. I am offering myself. Don't make me regret it." Drew turned on her heels and stalked away, her curly hair bouncing as she walked.

Everyone stared at her retreating figure.

"I can't believe Drew is willing to give her life for someone else's," Connor said.

"Well, maybe she isn't as horrible as she seems. She actually _does_ have a heart," Travis added.

"Boys," Chiron chided. "None of that. Drew is making a big sacrifice."

Piper looked in the direction Drew had gone, then got up and followed her.

**(Piper's 3rd person POV)**

Piper walked to the beach, where Drew was sitting by the water, letting the waves crash against her feet. Piper sat beside her.

"Drew . . . that was really brave of you to do that," she said.

Drew rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now leave me alone, Dumpster Queen."

Piper didn't move. Instead she kept on talking. "It took a lot of guts to do something like that. Hopefully you'll end up in Elysium. But . . . why did you do it?"

Drew didn't tell her off or hit her like Piper expected. Instead she sighed, running her fingers through the sand. "I-I don't know. I guess because I thought that if I did something couragous, then I would be a hero like Selena was, that people would stop thinking of me as shallow and self-centered because I'm an Aphrodite child. But do not tell _anyone _I told you all of that."

Piper nodded. _Wow, she really does have a heart, _Piper thought.

"Drew . . . no one would think of you like that just because your Aphrodite's daughter."

Drew sighed. "Easy for you to say. Your really popular, next to Annabeth, because you've actually gone on a quest, and is dating a seriously hot Roman."

Piper blushed. "Umm, Jason and I aren't dating . . . yet."

Drew smiled. "Whatever, Dumpster Queen. I see how he looks at you."

Piper shrugged, but smiled slightly. "You know, when you're not trying to publically humiliate me, your actually alright."

"Well, don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin my rep."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the waves crash against the shore as the sun shone on the horizon.

"You know," Drew said, breaking the silence, "I will never say this again, nor will ever get to say this again, but . . . thank you."

"For what?" Piper asked.

"For . . . for being here for me, even after I've been so awful to you."

Piper shrugged. "I guess I really didn't mind after I came back from my first quest. You didn't seem as annoying to me, because I knew I could handle it."

Drew laughed softly. "Spoken by a true daughter of Aphrodite. You really do remind me of Selena."

Piper looked at her in shock. "You . . . you think I'm like Selena?"

"Yeah, sure. Your fierce, strong . . . not afraid to stand up for yourself and for what's right, and knows when you've found the right guy. Like Selena found Beckendorf."

Piper swallowed. "Did he . . . did Beckendorf and Selena, I mean, go to Elysium?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah. And I'm sure their happy."

"Well, what your giving up . . . your bound to get Elysium, too."

"I don't know. I hope so. I hear they give great manicures there."

Piper rolled her eyes and stood. She held out her hand. "You don't always have to hold your head higher then your heart, you know. If you feel like what your doing is right, then you do it. Don't do it because people expect you to."

"Actually," Drew said, taking her hand and standing up, "I don't think anyone expected me to offer."

"You offered because you knew it was the right thing to do," Piper said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. And Piper?"

Piper realized that this was the first time Drew actually used her name, instead of calling her 'Dumpster Queen.' "Yeah?"

Drew leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Your welcome. Bye, Drew. I hope your happy," Piper said. "Your not selfish. Your Aphrodite's daughter."

"And not all of Aphrodite's children are selfish," Drew responded.

They walked back to the Big House.


	7. Chapter 7

***Okay, so this is it. I mean, an important chapter, not the end of the story. lol I still have maybe three or four more chapters left, and then I'll be done. And, of course, I'm going to make it totally romantic. ;) I'm probably going to cry when writing it. But anyways, here's some of chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rick Riordan does!***

*Chapter 7*

**(Nico's 3rd person POV)**

Nico walked up to his father, who was sitting on his throne zoning out - like Persephone - to Demeter's rambling about cereal.

"Dad-" Nico started, but Hades held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Demeter, we all like cereal, and will eat some later-" Persephone shot him a look "-but my son needs to speak. So, Nico, what is it?"

Nico took a deep breath. "Dad, about this war with Aphrodite-"

Hades sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nico, we have already discussed this. I told you, I am not on Aphrodite's side and I never will be. One because I agree with Athena, that Aphrodite is blowing this way out of proportion, and two because I can not just bring Percy Jackson back to life."

"But you can, dad! Someone is willing to trade their soul for Percy's! He can come back to life, and Aphrodite will be happy and call off the war."

Hades, Demeter and Persephone all stared at him.

"A soul for soul, you say?" Hades asked quietly.

Nico nodded. "I know it would have been wrong to bring Bianca back, but Percy is different. I told the Fates, and all they said was 'a second life.' That _must _mean Percy can have a second shot at life!"

Hades stared at him a few moments, then nodded. "Very well. When do you want to do this, my son?"

"Today. At sunset."

**(Chiron's 3rd person POV)**

Back at camp, the sun was setting fast as everyone waited for Nico. Finally he appeared, Hades beside him.

"Well, Drew, you will be missed greatly," Chiron said. Behind him, people worked to hide their scoffs.

"_I'll _miss you, Drew. Remember, your a hero," Piper said quietly. Drew smiled and nodded.

Nico swallowed nervously. "Well, um, Drew . . . when your ready."

Drew held her head up high. "I'm ready. Goodbye, everyone. Try not to cry _too_ much in my absence."

Hades stepped foward. "Daughter of Aphrodite, do you willingly give your soul for Percy Jackson's?"

Everyone was staring at Drew, watching silently. "I-I do," she said. "I willingly give my soul to the lord of the dead for Percy Jackson's."

"Do you accept death?"

Drew looked behind her. Piper nodded and smiled. _A hero, _she mouthed.

Drew nodded and faced Hades again. "I do."

"Then I will personally grant you Elysium for your services."

Drew smiled widely and nodded, closing her eyes. Piper smiled, too.

Unknown to everyone, since they were facing Hades, Aphrodite was silently watching in the back. Piper saw her, but Aphrodite put a finger to her lips and winked, and Piper faced Hades again.

"Wait-shouldn't Annabeth be here?" Thalia whispered to Chiron.

"I was informed that Annabeth is to not see Percy until her memories are recovered and Percy is used to being on earth again. I do not know why, but Zeus said it was important," Chiron whispered back.

Hades closed his eyes and raised his hands toward Drew, muttering in Ancient Greek. A strange black fog appeared. It started to wrap around Drew's slightly shaking form, until she dissapeared. The sun just set when Drew collapsed to the ground.

But when the black fog cleared, it wasn't Drew.

A figure lay on the ground. His face was slighty sweaty, making his black hair stick to his forehead.

Grover took tiny steps foward. "Oh my gods," he whispered.

"Unreal," Thalia breathed.

Everyone silently watched him. He didn't move, and he didn't look like he was breathing. One of his hands was lying on his chest, and the other was spread out away from his body. If everyone hadn't been watching him so closely, they would have missed it when his fingers twitched. His hand moved, lifting slightly, and then dropping back to his chest. He groaned and turned his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the watching campers, his sea green eyes staring back at them.

"Percy?" Nico asked softly. "Percy, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

Percy turned his head towards Nico. He nodded.

Nico sighed in relief and dropped to his knees beside him. He helped Percy sit up.

"It's alright, guys," Nico called to the campers. "He recognizes us. You don't have to stand so far away."

Slowly, everyone inched foward. Thalia, Grover, Tyson and Rachel knelt by Percy's side.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

Percy stared at her. He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, then closed it again. He shrugged.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, he is not used to talking and walking like a human instead of a ghost. He probably will not be able to walk or talk for a couple of days while he is getting aquanted to being back on earth," Hades said.

Nico looked at his father. "But . . . he understands us and knows us?"

Hades nodded. "Yes. In some ways, on the outside he is . . . like a baby. On the inside, his brain is a normal teenager's."

"Sweet," Leo said, him, Piper and Jason joining the others.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the underworld." Hades dissapeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Brother, you are back!" Tyson said happily. Percy smiled at him.

Grover sniffed. "Perrrrrrcy, I'm glad your back. I missed my best friend."

Percy reached out and patted Grover's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad Percy can't talk. Maybe now he'll be less annoying," Thalia said.

Since Percy couldn't talk, the only thing he could manage was to stick his tongue out at her.

Thalia smiled. "Glad to have you back, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, but it quickly dropped. He looked towards the Athena cabin.

"Umm, Percy, Annabeth won't be able to see you for a while. At least until you can talk and walk again and her memories are back," Nico said. Percy frowned and tried to stand. His knees were shaky, and he fell back to the ground. He tried again, with no luck.

Thalia sighed. "Percy, don't try. You can't walk."

But Percy stubbornly didn't listen. He got to his feet and tried again. This time, he manged two tiny steps toward the Athena cabin before he fell again.

"Percy, you need help. You can't walk on your own, so stop trying." Grover quickly went to Percy and put his arm over his shoulder. Thalia went to his other side and took his other arm, and they helped him stand. Percy tried to turn towards the Athena cabin, but instead Grover and Thalia led him towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh no, you don't. You need rest," Thalia said.

Percy shook his head.

"Yes, you do. Your obviously tired," Grover argued.

"Yeah, coming back to life will do that to you," Thalia laughed.

"Alright, campers! Off to bed, now!" Chiron said, and the campers left.

"Will he be alright, Chiron?" Rachel asked as Thalia and Grover led Percy into his cabin. "When will he be able to walk again?"

"My guess is in a couple of days. Now, off to bed with you, child. It's been an exciting day," Chiron said. Rachel left for her cave.

Piper and Nico are the only ones who stayed behind.

"So, is he just going to stay in the Poseidon cabin then?" Nico asked.

"Yes. We cannot risk putting him in the infirmary, since Annabeth goes in there to help out with the wounded," Chiron replied.

"So, were going to have to treat him as if he's a baby," Piper muttered. "Except he still has the mind of a teenager. Great."

Chiron put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you and Drew were not close, but I do know that you still cared about her. She is perfectly happy in Elysium, I'm sure."

"Where they give great manicures," Piper sighed. "Yeah, I know. Alright. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nico and Chiron said, and Piper left for the Aphrodite cabin.

***Okie dokie, so chapter 8 is coming soon!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Heyy peoples! Ok, chapter 8 is here . . . sort of. I probably wont do much tomorrow, since I have a friend coming over - Sausage Link - but I'll write again as soon as possible. And I would just like to say thank everyone for commenting, it means alot! :') Keep commenting, please! But no flames! Thank you. :)**

**And one more thing, for all you guys that are just reading the end of the story and skipping the middle parts, maybe if ya read the whole thing then you'd see how Percy came back. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just sayin. ;)**

**And, by the way, I know you guys are really gonna love this chapter! So romantic. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 8*

**(Annabeth's 1st person POV)**

I guess you could say I've been really busy these past few days. For some reason, everyone's been doing things with me to keep me occupied, whether it's riding a pegasus, climbing the lava wall or sword training, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. These past few days, everyone's been so secretive, and I want to know why.

After dinner, everyone went to the campfire. I noticed everyone was kind of tense, even Thalia and Chiron. As I was following two Aphrodite girls to the campfire, I heard one of them whisper, "So he's up, now?"

The other girl nodded. "Yes! He can finally walk again. And talk."

I wasn't suspicious. There were alot of people in the infirmary right now that couldn't walk, talk, or even move. No, I wasn't even curious. At least I wasn't until I heard my name.

" I can _not _wait until Annabeth sees him again. It's gonna be, like, totally romantic!"

"I know right!" the other responds. "I can't wait to see the look on her face. I'm going to totally cry if they run into each other's arms."

"Aww, how sweet! Me too!"

I fell back some, to distance myself from them. I didn't want to hear anymore.

_What was that about? _I thought. Why would me running into someone's arms be romantic? And who where they talking about? What boy?

Weird. But I had a strong feeling that everyone's tension had something to with what the girls were talking about.

At the campfire, everyone was acting normal again, but I noticed that they kept shooting glances at me.

_Honestly! _I thought. If they needed to tell me something, then they should come up to me and tell me!

Once the campfire was over, everyone turned in for bed, but Chiron stopped me on my way to the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth, may I have a word?" Chiron asked.

"Sure, Chiron." I stopped and let the campers pass me.

Chiron smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Child, there is something that I must tell you."

"Sure. What?"

Chiron took a deep breath, the smile stilll on his face. "Annabeth, surely you remember . . . er, Peter Johnson?"

I stared at him curiously. "Yeah, and from what Thalia told me, Hera erased some of my memories so that I'd forget him or something."

Chiron nodded. "That's right, she did."

As other campers passed by me, I saw them glance at me and smile, like they were waiting for something.

Chiron continued, "Now, I know this won't be easy for you to hear. But Thalia, myself and everyone at camp had to . . . em, _smudge _what we told you a bit."

I stared at him. "What are you trying to say, Chiron? That you lied to me?"

Chiron's smile dropped. "Not exactly. Yes, Hera took your memories of someone. No, it was not of Peter Johnson."

"Then who did she make me forget?" I asked, "If it wasn't that Peter guy."

Chiron's smile returned. "We need to make a visit to the Poseidon cabin. You'll see when we get there."

"Poseidon cabin?" I asked as we walked towards the cabins. "Why would we go there?"

"You'll see."

We were a few feet away from the Poseidon cabin when the door suddenly opened, a guy with black hair and sea green eyes standing in the doorway.

I came to a screeching hault a few steps away from him. He stared at me, and I stared back. Suddenly everything was so clear. I remember him. I remember everything about him.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Percy?" I whispered, my hands shaking.

"This is what we've been hiding," Chiron murmured. "We've waited until Percy got used to being back on earth before he saw you again."

This moment was too perfect for words. You know the saying, a picture's worth a thousand words?

Well, this moment was worth at least a million.

I took a tiny step forward. Then another and another until I was running into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and he held me back tightly, too.

"I've missed you, Wise Girl," he whispered.

"I've missed you too, Seaweed Brain," I replied, crying.

Chiron and all of the campers were standing a distance away, watching this romantic but dramatic scene. The two Aphrodite girls that I had heard talking earlier were leaning against the Aphrodite cabin and crying silently.

_Guess I did run into a boy's arms after all, _I thought. But not just _any_ boy. Percy. Percy, who is somehow back in my arms, alive and breathing, thanks to Nico, Hades and Drew.

"Mom? Does that mean the war is over?" Piper asked, turning. Everyone looked and gasped that Aphrodite had been silently - and crying a little - watching this.

"Maybe we should discuss this on Olympus," Aphrodite said, wiping her eyes. "The other gods need to see this for themselves."

"Only Percy and Annabeth need to go," Rachel said. "The rest of us can stay here."

"What?" Nico gasped. "And miss seeing the gods' reactions? No way! I'm going too."

"Nico!" Thalia hissed, but Nico had already sprinted off towards the woods.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "Wow. You know, I really missed all of you."

Thalia, Grover and Rachel grinned at him before Blackjack came swooping through the air. He landed in front of the Poseidon cabin and whinned.

Percy sighed. "I know, Blackjack. I've missed you too."

I grinned and climbed on, and Percy climbed on behind me.

"Take us to the Empire State Building, Blackjack," Percy said.

The pegasus took off into the air, and I leaned back against Percy.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain," I murmured.

"I've missed you," was all he said.

I smiled. "I know. I've _really _missed you, too."

***I know the ending of this chapter was a little bogus, but I promise the next one will be better! I might have two more chapters after this one, cause there's still some loose ends I have to tie up before I finish the story. I'll be updating alot more, too. I've just been really busy these past couple of days, swimming alot and hanging out with Sausage Link. ;) So sorry if Goodbye has, well, been boring these past couple of days. Remember, review, but no hater comments! Don't hate on it if you don't like it, just don't read it or anything new I add. Thanks!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is here! :) This might be the last chapter, so comment please, since it's the end of the story - which stinks, cause I loved writing this. But new stuff to come! Read A New Change, I promise it'll be a lot better than it sounds, and still plenty of Percabeth! Of course, Calypso will see them . . . but still. :) Okay, I ran out of stuff to say, so let's just get the disclaimer over with and continue on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick's, it's all his, etc.***

*Chapter 9*

**(Percy's 1st person POV)**

As Annabeth and I rode up the elevator to Olympus, holding hands, I thought about my time in Elysium, and the fact that I was actually riding to Olympus with Annabeth beside me. It was something I thought I'd never get to do again. For some reason, I still had the curse of Achilles. I guess it never left me, even as a ghost. Anyways, I can't deny that I miss playing football with Luke, Zoe and Bianca and hanging out with Selena and Beckendorf. It was most fun when all of us would get together and have a barbeque.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Annabeth staring curiously at me.

"Are you alright, Percy?" she asked.

I smiled at her, hoping it was a convincing one. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Wow. That's rare," she laughed.

I bumbed her lightly with my shoulder. "Very funny, Wise Girl. I was just thinking of everyone down in Elysium."

Annabeth stopped laughing. "Yeah, I saw how much fun you had had with them."

I looked at her curiously. "How do you know?"

"Aphrodite sent me a dream," she explained, shrugging.

"Oh."

She squeezed my hand. "It's alright. I know you miss them."

"It's . . . It's like their death after I came back was fresh and new again, and . . . I just feel bad that I got a second chance when I don't deserve it and they didn't, and they _do _deserve it . . ." I choked. I couldn't finish. I turned away from Annabeth, but she tugged my hand and turned me back around. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, and I held her back tightly too.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand," she said. "Percy, you do deserve it. You're the hero. We need you. Everyone needs you." She paused. "_I _need you."

"I guess this is normal. To feel guilt that I got to come back but the others didn't." I laughed half-heartedly.

Annabeth cupped her hands on my face. "Percy, listen to me, okay? You don't have to feel like that."

"And Drew?" I challenged. "How was it fair to her that she lost her life so I could come back?"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, she willingly gave her soul to Hades so that you could come back alive. It may not seem fair to you, but everyone else knows she died a hero for her sacrifice. She's probably with Selena right now."

I slowly drew out the breath I was holding and stared at the elevator buttons. It took me a few moments to realize the elevators had already stopped and we were at the entrance to Olympus.

Annabeth noticed, too. She removed her hands from my face but intwined her fingers with mine instead.

"Ready, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

I swallowed. "Not really. Let's go."

The elevator doors opened, and suddenly we were surrounded.

There were excited satyrs and wood nymphs crowded all around us as we stepped out of the elevators.

"Back _off_, guys!" Annabeth shouted.

"Oh my gods, it's true! Percy Jackson's alive!" one whispered.

"Hades _did _bring him back! That means Aphrodite's war is over!" another said, and everyone cheered.

"Okay, yes, I know it's shocking, but we really need to talk to the gods," Annabeth said, pulling me past the crowd.

As we were walking down the road I asked, "what was that all about?"

Annabeth sighed. "You've returned from the dead, Seaweed Brain. You're now probably even more famous then before."

I blushed. "I . . . uh . . . yeah."

Annabeth looked at me and grinned.

We arrived at the big doors of Olympus. I took a deep breath. "How do you think their going to react to seeing me?"

"Maybe not well," Annabeth guessed.

I nodded. "Right. Let's get this over with."

Annabeth squeezed my hand, and we walked into the gods' throne room.

Eleven sets of eyes turned to look at us at once, and I felt nausea in my stomach.

It was silent. The only thing you could hear was the slapping of mine and Annabeth's shoes as we walked towards them. We stopped, and waited for a god to say something. They didn't.

The silence stretched on. It was really awkward. In every gods' face their were a ton of expressions, mostly shock, but the one I cared about most was staring at me in curiousity and awe, his hand gripping his trident.

Finally, Ares broke the silence. "Aww_, _man. The little punk came _back?" _he groaned.

"Ares!" Aphrodite snapped. She stepped off her throne and shrunk until she was regular human size. She ran towards me and Annabeth and hugged the breath out of us, squealing, "I _knew _you wouldn't leave her! I always knew you two would find your way back to each other! You always do!"

At Aphrodite's responce to this dramatic moment, all of the other gods were able to speak again.

"Wait a moment, Hades _actually _brought him back?" Hermes asked.

"Hades should have known better. He was not aloud to do so!" Zeus said. "I say we rekill the boy, as Hades had no right to bring him back to this planet."

"No!" Aphrodite and Annabeth both shouted. Aphrodite pushed me and Annabeth behind her. "I won't let you! I will take responcibility. I was the one who told Hades to bring him back. But _do not _kill him. I won't stand for it."

"Aphrodite is correct. You can not rekill the boy," Athena said calmly, standing. Hera stood too, and I noticed that they were the only ones who were being calm through all of this.

Zeus turned to his wife. "What are you saying? Hades had no right-"

"To bring him back," Hera finished. "Yes, we have acknowledged that. But that doesn't mean he isn't aloud to bring him back if someone alive is willing to trade their soul for the deceased one."

"What are you saying, Hera? That someone actually traded their soul for his?" Zeus said.

"Yes," Aphrodite blurted. "I mean, my daughter, Drew, she was the one to . . . to trade her soul. And she is in Elysium for it. Or Hades said she would be, anyway."

"Where _is_ Hades?" Apollo asked. "This is so very _dramatic. _I'll think I'll recite a poem about it."

"No!" Artemis said quickly. "Please, Apollo. Now is _not_ the time for your bad poetry."

Apollo scoffed. "Bad poetry? Ouch. That hurt, sis."

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough!" Athena said. "We have more important issues to discuss than Apollo's poetry."

"Hurtful," Apollo muttered.

"What are we going to do, then? Just let him go free?" Zeus asked. "Sally Jackson thinks he is still dead. He is known in the mortal world as deceased."

"Nothing a little mist won't fix," Athena said easily. "The mortals' minds are simple and easy to manipulate. And as for Sally-"

"I will tell her," Poseidon said, speaking for the first time since I entered the room. "I told her he was dead, so I will be the one to tell her he's . . . alive again."

Even I thought that sounded funny. Was dead, and now is alive again. That was weird, even for demigod standards.

"Why are you trying to help him?" Annabeth asked. "After everything that you did, after all that you and Hera have put me and everyone else though?"

"Because I knew about this ridiculous war all along," Athena said. "As soon as I stepped into the throne room and saw you holding his body."

I shuddered, a cold feeling running through me. My _body_ . . .

Annabeth squeezed my hand tightly before responding to Athena. "What do you mean? How could you have known about the war already?"

Athena sighed. "I am the goddess of Wisdom. I knew Aphrodite would be planning the war as soon as Hera took your memories."

"Which was _so _not cool," I added. Athena shot me a glare, and I closed my mouth.

"Punk is still as annoying as ever," Ares muttered.

"Anyways," Athena said, shooting a _be quiet _look at Ares, "I had known that Aphrodite would react like this. I plan ahead of time. I spoke with Hera, and we both agreed that if you were to lose any memories of Percy then Aphrodite would go to Hades and ask him to bring Percy back."

"But I was the one to suggest the soul for soul thing to my dad," Nico added.

I hadn't even noticed him. I figured I'd missed him because he practically blended in with his dad's throne in his black-on-black clothes.

Athena turned to him. "It did not matter. He already knew that you would suggest it, and he had already planned to do it anyways."

"Why?" Nico asked, shocked.

"Because he wanted this war over as much as Hera and I did. It was over something as childish as a couple breaking up that almost caused us to turn on each other."

Aphrodite scoffed. "Look, I understand just because you're a maiden it automatically means you think love is stupid, but it's very important! Love creates more children."

"Okay, _eww,_" Annabeth and I both said.

"Well it's true!" Aphrodite told us. She turned back towards Athena. "Anyways, if you knew Hades would bring Percy back because of the war, then why did you two try so hard to make Annabeth forget him?"

Athena and Hera looked at each other. Hera shrugged. "Because we knew it would push you harder to try and convince Hades," she said.

"If Hades was going to do it anyways, then why did you just sit there and let me ask and ask for three days?"

"Because we didn't want to ruin our plan," Hera said.

"Plan?" Annabeth asked. "What plan?"

"We just needed time. It gave us time against Gaea," Athena said. "I _always_ have a plan." She winked at Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled.

"So we can't kill him?" Ares asked. "Cause I can get the good knife. Really sharp, double blade."

I paled. "Ummm . . ."

"He's kidding," Annabeth said quickly.

"Actually, he wasn't," Aphrodite sighed. "But Ares, no, you can not kill him!"

"You got lucky this time, punk," Ares muttered to me. "Be thankful Aphrodite likes you, or I'd pumble you to a pulp, curse of Achilles or not."

"Okay, great. Umm, can we go now?" I asked.

Zeus sighed and waved his hand, sitting back on his throne. "Oh, go ahead. The last thing we need is more distractions from you."

Annabeth and I bowed. "Thank you."

I felt all eyes on me as we were walking, and I thought Ares was going to change his mind, run up behind me and stab me in my Achilles heel.

We were just passing the fountain when a voice called, "Percy!"

We turned to see Poseidon strolling torwards us.

"Umm, I'll wait for you at the elevator, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Actually, I need to take Percy to see his mother. Blackjack is waiting for you, and Percy will meet you back at camp later," Poseidon said to her. She nodded and kissed me before leaving for the elevators.

I turned back towards my dad. "Is mom okay?"

"She's . . . she's not taking it so well," he said.

I closed my eyes. What kind of son am I, to do that to my mom? Gods, she must be having a hard time.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go."

"We'll be air traveling," he said.

"Umm, isn't that how gods travel?" Meaning, I'm no god, and I don't know what it would do to me.

"You'll be fine. Your with me," he said. "And Zeus can't complain."

Suddenly I felt light, like I was floating on air. I could feel the wind on every part of my skin. Then I felt my feet land on pavement, and I opened my eyes. I was standing at the door to my apartment, Poseidon standing beside me.

"Ready?" he asks. He knocks on the door.

***Wow, I finished chapter 9 faster than I thought I would. :) I'm already down to 2,337 words on this chapter, but I figured a little more wouldn't hurt. Anyways, chapter 10 is coming soon! It's mostly going to be a Poseidon/Sally/Percy moment, and the rest of the story will be in Percy's point of view. TTFN!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 and, sadly, the final conclusion to Goodbye. :( (Tears running down face). It stinks, but this final chapter will go off with a happy bang, I promise. And, umm, it might be a lot longer than all of the others, but it's ok, since it's the last chapter. :) Okay, disclaimer, then . . . on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick's, It all belongs to him, etc.***

*Chapter 10*

**(Percy's 1st person POV)**

Poseidon knocked on the door. It took a few moments for mom to answer, but when she did I nearly gasped out loud. She looked terrible; her eyes were red and puffy and her hair looked like it had gone unbrushed for weeks.

"Poseidon?" she sniffled. She didn't appear to have seen me yet. Poseidon stepped foward automatically, and then she was crying into his shirt.

_Unbelievable, _I thought. Who would have thought my death would bring them closer together.

"Sally, don't cry. I have great news to tell you," he said.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Well, since Aphrodite was still going through with her war, Hades thought he should do something to stop it," he started.

Woah. He'd even told her about Aphrodite's war? Maybe they were closer than I'd thought. A little _too _close, maybe . . .

"Yeah?" she asked. "And what do you mean, she _was _still going through with the war?"

"Well, Hades fixed everything. The war is over. Now we can get back to dealing with Gaea."

"How did Hades fix it?" she asked.

Poseidon let go of her and took her shoulders. "You must promise me that you won't scream." He stepped aside.

"Why would I . . .?" mom asked, but stopped short when she saw me standing there. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, mom," I said softly.

She just stood there and stared at me, too overwhelmed to speak, probably.

Then she rushed foward and hugged me, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Percy, my baby . . ." she sobbed.

Even I had to admit I started to tear up a little then. I'd seriously missed her, too.

"It's okay, mom," I said, hugging her and patting her back. "Everything's fine."

"I know, it's just . . ." She wiped her eyes. "Does Annabeth and everyone at camp know, too?"

"Um, yeah. That's kind of where Hades brought me back to life," I said. "An Aphrodite girl gave her soul for mine so I could come back."

"Well, I think she was very brave for doing that," mom said. She wiped her eyes again and stood, smiling. "I'll make cookies. Blue, your favorite."

I smiled and followed her. I'd totally forgotten that Poseidon was behind me, and I turned.

"Dad? Are you coming in?"

Poseidon exhaled. "I don't know if I should . . ."

"Nonsense," mom said. "You can come in." She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. I shut the door and followed them.

_Gods, I hope I don't have any demigod sibilings anytime soon, _I thought.

"Really, Sally, I must be getting back to Olympus. We have a war to plan," dad said.

"You know, everyone needs a break every once in a while. Even gods," mom muttered.

Poseidon thought for a moment, then sat down in a chair.

Sally smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered, sitting down.

Sally shot me a look and smiled amusingly. "Percy, stop it. We can still be civilized to each other, can't we?"

"If my dad is a god, no. It's too weird."

"Percy," Poseidon warned.

Sally laughed. "It's alright. I've missed that."

I did notice she looked more . . . alive since our reunion. Her cheeks have more color and weren't as hollow, and there was a light in her eyes again.

"Where's Paul?" I asked as mom set the cookies on the table, and I immediately grabbed for one.

"He's at Goode, doing some extra grading work for a teacher," mom said.

I stared at the cookie in my hands. My first solid food since I came back alive. When I'd eaten barbeque in Elysium, it had always slid easily down my throat, almost as if it wasn't there. The food that Chiron and Thalia had fed me while I was stranded in bed was liquid, so I had been able to eat it easily.

I took a little bite of the cookie and swallowed, but the cookie seemed to get lodged in my throat. Definitely more different than eating as a ghost.

I coughed and choked, and mom got me a glass of milk. I drank it quickly, and my throat cleared.

"What happened?" mom asked as I put the glass on the table.

"Not used to eating solid food," I gasped, still having a little trouble breathing.

"He hasn't eaten solid food yet, only liquid," Poseidon explained.

Sally sighed in relief and kissed my head before getting a glass of water for her and Poseidon before joining us at the table.

I took another bite, smaller this time, and carefully swallowed. This time, it went down easier, and eventually I was able to eat normally again.

"You know, this almost seems normal," mom said. "Almost like a family, except the dad is an all-powerful god that can control the sea."

Poseidon smiled and reached for her hand, taking it and squeezing it. "You know the offer still stands."

"Offer? What offer?" I asked after inhaling five cookies.

Sally sighed. "Percy, when your father left, he'd wanted to take me, us, with him. He'd offered to build me my very own palace at the bottom of the sea, which I don't think Amphitrite would like very much."

Poseidon shrugged. "It wouldn't matter. I would do it anyways."

Sally smiled sadly. "And Paul?"

"We can use the Mist, to make him forget you."

Sally laughed softly. "No, I don't think so. You and Percy are so alike in that way, always trying to find an easy solution for everything to solve all the problems."

"Sally, please." Poseidon squeezed her hand.

Gods, this was de-ja vu. It was like with Maria Di angelo and Hades all over again. I half expected Zeus to . . .

Sally sighed. "You know that will not work, or be fair to Paul. I love Paul. And you know that you are not allowed to be with me. No matter how much you want to."

"We'll keep it secret," Poseidon insisted.

Sally laughed and smiled. "Nice try. I-I want to be with you, too. But we can't. You know it, I know it, and Zeus knows it."

Poseidon sighed. "Yes. I know it. But that doesn't mean I couldn't help but ask anyway."

They both got up and hugged. I looked down at the cookie in my hands. I can't say how many times I'd dreamed, even with mom married to Paul, of mom and Poseidon getting back together. But even I knew that could never happen.

"We should be going. Percy needs to get back to camp," Poseidon said once the hug ended.

"Alright," Sally sighed. She hugged Percy tightly. "Be safe. Please. Don't let me lose you again."

"I'll be alright, mom," I said.

"Thank you for bringing him here to me," she said to Poseidon. He must have totally forgotten I was here, because he stepped foward and hugged mom, crushing me in between them.

"Thank you for our son," he replied.

"Well, your son is getting _crushed _here!" I gasped. Let me tell you, getting sandwiched in between your parents is _not _fun.

"You'll call soon?"

"Of course. I'll make sure Percy stays safe."

"Well _Percy _would like to breathe!" I said.

"Oops. Sorry, honey." Mom backed up so that she wasn't smothering me anymore.

I sighed once I caught my breath. "Alright, I'll Iris-message you soon. Bye mom, love you."

"Bye, honey. Tell Annabeth I said hi!"

"I will!" I called as Dad and I left the appartment.

"I must leave you from here, Percy," Poseidon said as we were walking. "Blackjack is already waiting for you. I will watch over from Olympus, to make sure you get to camp safely."

I nodded. "Right. And, um . . . dad?"

"Yes, son?"

I'm sure I suprised him when I stepped foward and hugged him. "Thanks."

Poseidon hesitated a moment, then slowly hugged me back. "Your welcome. Now, get going. I'm sure Annabeth is waiting for you."

I shut my eyes, and after a flash of green light, my dad was gone.

I rode Blackjack back to camp. We landed on the beach, and I was suprised to see Annabeth sitting on the sand waiting for me. I hopped off, and Annabeth silently got up and ran to me. Once she reached me I wrapped my arms around her.

"How was it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. A little crying, mostly hugging, and a _lot _of smothering."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, I'm glad everything turned out alright and your back, Seaweed Brain."

"Me too. So, where is everyone?"

"Their in bed, Seaweed Brain. It's eleven o' clock at night."

I looked at her. "And you stayed up to wait for me?"

"Of course I did." She looked up at me and grinned. I tilted my face, and she reached up and kissed me.

"I smell demigods out of bed!" a voice suddenly screeched.

"Then that means a midnight snack for us!" screeched a second voice.

"Uh-oh. Harpies," Annabeth said.

"Maybe we should leave," I said quickly.

"Leave? Like, leave camp?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged and hopped back on Blackjack. I held out my hand. "Why not? You coming, Wise Girl? Or would you rather be eaten by Harpies?"

Annabeth bit her lip and looked back towards the Big House.

"Chiron won't mind," I said. "It can only be for a few hours. We can escape for a while, have some time for ourselves."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said. She took my hand and climbed on behind me.

"Let's go, Blackjack,"I said, and Annabeth held on to me tightly as Blackjack took off into the air.

_Where we goin, Boss? _Blackjack whinned.

"I don't know, Blackjack. Anywhere, I guess."

Blackjack flew high in the sky, giving us a good view of New York at night. Below us, the city lights shined as we flew by. From way up here we could see the stars, and the constellation of Zoe the huntress was just visible behind the clouds.

Blackjack swooped down and landed. We got off, and I saw where we were. I grinned.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked in awe, looking around.

"Montauk," I said.

Annabeth looked at me. "You mean the place you'd always come with your mom?"

I smiled. "Yeah. This is it."

I looked around, a ton of memories coming back to me.

"And do you know why this place is so special to my mom?" I murmured.

Annabeth's gray eyes met my green ones. "Why?"

"This is where my mom and Poseidon first met," I said quietly.

Annabeth inhaled softly. "Really?"

I nodded and looked away. "Yeah. This is also where he had to leave her. I'd still always loved coming here, though."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around my waist and layed her head on my chest. "I can see why. It's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah, it is."

We stayed silent for a while, and it stretched on until Annabeth finally yawned.

"Come on, Wise Girl," I said. "Let's get back to camp."

"What's your rush?" she murmured. "You said we needed to get out for a while. Well, were out. So let's stay here."

"This coming from the girl that was nervous to leave camp in the first place," I muttered. Annabeth looked like she wouldn't be able to walk on her own, so I picked her up - bridal style - and carried her to the cabin. I put her in bed and lit a fire to warm up, sitting on the old stuffy couch. Eventually my eyes started to get heavy, and I fell asleep.

Luckily I didn't have any dreams, and I woke up to see sunlight pouring in through the windows. Annabeth saw that I was awake and sat down beside me.

"Hey," I murmured sleepily, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. We need to go, everyone will be waking up soon."

"Alright." I yawned and stretched. "Let's go."

Annabeth took my hand and we walked outside to see Blackjack waiting for us already.

_Hey, Boss. I went back to camp and stayed the night there. I hope ya don't mind, it's seriously cold here, _Blackjack said.

I patted his back as we climbed on. "Nah, your fine, Blackjack."

Blackjack spread his wings and took off into the air. In just a few minutes we landed on the beach at camp. We hopped off, and Blackjack whinned, _See you later, Boss. Glad to have ya back! _He flew back to the stables. Annabeth and I walked back to the Big House, where Chiron was waiting for us with his arms crossed.

"Busted," I muttered.

"Just play it cool," Annabeth whispered to me.

We walked to a waiting Chiron.

"Chiron, I know we broke camp rules, but-" Annabeth started, but Chiron held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Now, just this one time, and for this one time only, I will make an exception and let you off."

Annabeth and I relaxed. "Thanks, Chiron."

Chiron smiled. "Well, don't even think about sneaking off again. Now, off to breakfast with you."

We were about to go into the Big Hall when suddenly Connor Stoll came running up the hill.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Chiron asked.

"The - Romans - are - here," Connor huffed, out of breath.

"What?" Annabeth asked. "But they aren't supposed to come until they know Gaea has started the invasion."

"Well their here," Connor said.

"Oh no. Oh, no, this is not good," Chiron said. "Campers! Prepare for battle!" he yelled.

"What-what? What's going on?" I asked, getting more and more confused at the overwhelmed campers suddenly rushing for their weapons and armor.

Annabeth's eyes were red. "Percy, the invasion has started," she said. "It's time for battle. The second prophecy is starting. If we lose . . . then all of us, including the gods, will die. And Gaea will rule the world."

***Ugh, I hated to end it, but, - sad tears - Goodbye is finished. :( This is the end. Well, umm, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment, I'm trying to see if I can get up to 70 comments. TTFN.***


	11. Ch 10 extended scene

***This is a bonus scene to Goodbye. Technically it doesn't fit in anywhere with the story, but I reeeally wanted to extend the Montauk scene, so here it is! I guess this is the final thing for Goodbye, or I'm just trying to make excuses to continue it, since I don't want it to end, and since so many people have read it. :) Anyways, let the story begin!***

*The Montauk scene - (Chapter 10) extended*

We stayed silent for a while, and it stretched on until Annabeth finally yawned.

"Come on, Wise Girl," I said. "Let's get back to camp."

"What's your rush?" she murmured. "You said we needed to get out for a while. Well, were out. So let's stay here."

"This coming from the girl that was nervous to leave camp in the first place," I muttered. Annabeth looked like she wouldn't be able to walk on her own, so I picked her up - bridal style - and carried her to the cabin. I put her in bed and lit a fire to warm up, sitting on the old stuffy couch. I was staring into the fire when I heard ruffling coming from the other room.

"Percy?" Annabeth suddenly called, coming into the room.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said.

"I can't sleep. I want to stay in here with you."

I sighed and pulled her on my lap, tucking her head under my chin.

It was peaceful. The fire was burning, making the room warm and comfortable.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret leaving Elysium and coming back to life?"

I hesitated. "No. Not really. I mean, sure Elysium was great, there was always barbeque and I got to see all of our old friends again, but there was one thing I didn't have that I regretted not being on earth for."

"What?" Annabeth asked curiously.

I held her tightly. "You."

I felt her stiffen slightly in shock, then relaxed. She snuggled closer to me, if possible.

"Percy . . ."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "I love you."

She waited for my responce, but I was too dumbstruck to give one.

"Percy?" she asked, shifting away from me. I could tell that by not answering, I'd hurt her.

"Iloveyoutoo," I said, but the words left my mouth too quickly.

She grinned. "What was that?"

I swallowed and willed the words to come out slower. "I, um, love you too."

She laughed and settled back against me. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"And you're such a Wise Girl," I said.

"Mmhmm . . ." Annabeth murmured, and her breath became slow and even. She was asleep. I carried her back to bed, put extra blankets over her, and settled back on the couch.

Eventually my eyes started to get heavy, and I fell asleep.

***You like? I really loved this scene, and wanted to add this in, but I didn't want to make the chapter incredibly long. Anyways, comment and review. Remember, trying to reach 70! :)***


End file.
